1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to network security. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for ensuring a first network device, such as a client device, is authorized to access a second network device, such as a host device.
2. Background of the Related Art
Many network security methodologies rely on data encryption and/or password protection that uses a static (i.e., unchanging) key or password. While this methodology can prevent unauthorized users from gaining access to certain network devices, a fixed key or password is vulnerable to cracking by capturing sufficient packets or launching a dictionary attack. Therefore, the most efficient way to protect the network from such attacks is to generate the key or password dynamically.